


Ten jeden

by Filigranka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble o szkolnych latach Toma R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten jeden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Popielatte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Popielatte).



> Gwiazdkowe. Życzenie prosiło o Toma Riddle'a w Hogwarcie.

**Ten jedyny**

       Dumbledore stawiał Tomowi piątki. To wszystko. Bez słowa pochwały, z suchym „zero błędów, merytorycznie poprawnie". Ten sam Albus, który umiał znaleźć coś godnego minuty zachwytu w pracy najsłabszego ucznia!  
       „Nie potrzebujesz kolejnych peanów na cześć swoich niezwykłych talentów" stwierdził kiedyś „potrzebujesz normalności, Tom". Riddle miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem „tak, pan na pewno wie, czego potrzebuję, pan, który łaskawie zabrał mnie z sierocińca i ocenił, znając ledwie kilkadziesiąt sekund – znam normalność, widziałem normalność, wiem, jak niewiele trzeba, by przerazić i zniszczyć normalnego człowieka; wolałbym śmierć niż pańską ubóstwianą przeciętność". Rozciągnął jednak usta w uprzejmym grymasie, odpowiadając „tak, przemyślę to, panie profesorze".

**To działa nawet wtedy, kiedy nie wierzysz (za to wierzy kto inny)**

       Tom Riddle był doskonałym uczniem. Także z astrologią nie miał kłopotów. Szybko uznał, że cała sztuka polega na doszukiwaniu się układów figur, a potem interpretowaniu ich zgodnie z książką albo wyobraźnią. To drugie bawiło go bardziej, wkrótce więc profesor okrzyknęła go prorokiem.  
         Mimo dość lekceważącego stosunku do przedmiotu, chłopiec w głębi duszy był przesądny. Wierzył w moc dat, słów i przedmiotów, w przeznaczenie czy pozorne przypadki, będące palcami losu (wszyscy w sierocińcu wierzyli, to był jedyny sposób, by zachować choć trochę nadziei). Nie sądził jednak, by tak wielkie rzeczy, jak los, mogły objawić się w czymś tak prozaicznym, jak filiżanka.

 

 

**Ten pierwszy**

  
       Podczas uczty powitalnej Tom Riddle chciał skosztować wszystkiego, chciał zjeść dość, by nigdy nie być głodnym – a równocześnie zażenowanie krępowało mu ręce. Dostrzegł bowiem, że nie je tak ładnie, jak inne dzieci, że nie zna większości sztućców.  
       Obserwował uczniów przez pół kolacji, pogryzając tylko przekąski, potem dopiero, nabrawszy pewności, iż poznał zasady, ostrożnie zabrał się za inne potrawy. I jakby oszalał: kosztował wszystkiego, sięgał po nowe, wracał do poprzednich, niezdecydowany i nieumiejący przestać.  
       Przyłapano go, gdy wynosił jedzenie pod szatą, ale ze względu na przeszłość jedynie pouczono. Zresztą, już w nocy dostał ciężkiej niestrawności, zdaniem pielęgniarki karzącej chłopca za obżarstwo.


End file.
